Pasado presente y futuro
by titxutemari
Summary: Y no, no hablo de los fantasmas de la historia del cuento de navidad. Las parejas tienen su historia, su vida y sus problemas así como momentos de los que uno no se arrepiente. Mi regalo de cumpleaños para una gran escritora: Yusha.


**Capítulo****I - PRESENTE**

Las paredes del domo formaban eco aquella noche, parecían deshacerse con el calor que aquellos dos cuerpos emanaban, un calor sofocante y lleno de excitación.

El sonido del viento era acompañado por un inusual acompañamiento de gemidos, azotando ventanales, hormas de edificios, y todo lo que se cruzaba a su paso.

Los cuerpos de ambos parecían resbalar debido al calor, el sudor y el peso, forzándoles a dar un ligero bote para recobrar su postura.

Las manos de Temari yacían extendidas con las palmas de cara a la pared, pasando de ahí al cuerpo de Shikamaru, buscando e intercambiando el agarre con tal de encontrar comodidad contra aquella pared.

_**Lo prohibido era **__**exquisito, la tensión que se había formado antes se había esfumado y junto a ello sus pensamientos, dejando su mente completamente concentrada en placer, fuente alimento de sus cuerpos. **_

El Nara mantenía el peso de ambos, repartiéndolo con la pared y usándola de apoyo. Las manos de él recorrían sin pudor el cuerpo de ella, usándolas de instrumento para dar más placer con sus caricias, mientras su boca ocupaba el cuello de la mujer sobre él, humedecido por su boca, y haciéndole recibir impulsos en el cuerpo, cargados de adrenalina y placer.

_**La noche era su mundo, solo se juntaban cuando el sol desaparecía de su vista, cuando las miradas de personas que no aceptaban aquello desaparecían. Habían intentado distanciarse, pero aquello solo lograba que la sed de amor y sexo que ellos dos sentían, aumentase. Volvían con ganas de amarse hasta desaparecer del mapa, volverse invisibles a ojos de aquellas personas que ni los querían ver. **_

_**Había causado un gran problema la opción que ellos replantearon, ni el **__**mismísimo Shikamaru imaginaba que la idea de unir las aldeas por un matrimonio fuera a ser denegada. El consejo había hablado en Suna, a pesar de la gran autoridad que Gaara representaba y del peligro de llevarle la contraria significaba, los ancianos habían vencido, y Gaara no pudo más que acatar la ley y denegar esa unión. **_

_**Y ahora ellos se buscaban deseando encontrarse solos para poder amarse de nuevo. De ahí que la noche fuese su medio para unirse, de ahí que a ojos de los demás hubiesen terminado su relación. **_

_**Ninguno quería una guerra o el fin de aquella alianza que los había unido, y por eso debían olvidar su relación, más no pudieron. **_

La rubia rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Shikamaru mientras convulsionaba de placer, clavó sus uñas en la espalda de él mientras notaba que el moreno gruñía al contacto de sus afiladas uñas, rasguñando su espalda. Ambos apretaron sus dientes por miedo a gritar y ser descubiertos. Sus bocas se buscaron desesperadamente, decididos a callar sus gritos y reclamos con sus lenguas. Sus ojos permanecían entrecerrados, como si el placer les doliese, como si necesitasen gritar hasta no poder hablar fuera vital en ese instante. Juntos se dejaron llegar, mordiéndose, revolviéndose en brazos del otro, y provocando continuas fricciones con sus cuerpos. Estaban cansados, la mente ya no les respondía, únicamente portaba un ligero dolor de cabeza y mareo, debido al continuo movimiento, el calor y su personal locura pero aún así ambos sentían un enorme vacío, sabiendo que aquello que iban a hacer desencadenaría muchas cosas, y nada positivas. Parte del semen del shinobi, resbalaba por las piernas de ambos. Aún con excitación se besaron reiteradamente, hundiendo sus lenguas de nuevo en un vaivén lleno de desesperación, excitación y convulsiones. Se rozaron, sintiendo el placer que producía sus besos, doblegaron al otro por turnos, sintiéndose libres y dueños de sus propias decisiones. Sus salivas se mezclaron, una y mil veces más, hasta llegar al punto de ignorar la necesidad de respirar, mas repentinamente sus bocas automáticamente se separaron, guiadas por un instinto básico, la necesidad de respirar del ser humano, algo que ellos llevaban tentando ya hacía tiempo. Pero no estaban dispuestos ha dejarlo ahí, no, esta vez no pararían.

Ambos instantáneamente cogieron aire; estaban decididos a continuar, a besarse y tocarse cuanto les apeteciese. Los dos se mantenía unidos, así lo querían. Por impulso, el Nara se removió en ella, por lo cual inmediatamente, ella estaba apoyándose de nuevo en la pared, y acomodándose para continuar.

Shikamaru aferró mejor los muslos de ella mientras que se adentraba en su cavidad nuevamente. Dejó salir un ronco gemido al notar como poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a perder fuerza, él no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar el tiempo, los ninjas de Konoha habían sido guiados al festival de primavera de Suna, y el domo era de ellos dos ahora, los sirvientes debían estar durmiendo por eso él debía aprovechar la situación y no dejarse caer rendido.

Arremetió contra ella llevado por la ira que le inundaba al recordar como cada mañana ellos dos debían comportarse indiferentes a su presencia. Odiaba no poder tocarla cuando desease, y le estaba volviendo loco, la desesperación, la excitación que constantemente portaba al verla a ella, los recuerdos de ambos juntos y amándose sin descanso…

Temari enroscó sus piernas doblemente fuerte alrededor de la cintura de él, mientras hundía su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Shikamaru.

La magia de sus caricias aumentaba debido a la desesperación, ahora los dos se concentraban en sentir todo más fuerte, para por lo menos sentirse satisfechos mañana. Sus labios se rozaron de nuevo mientras él comenzaba a mover libremente sus manos, gracias a que Temari ahora estaba colgada sobre él y no hacía falta sujetarla.

Shikamaru acarició la curva que se formaba en la espalda de ella con cada embestida, bajó su boca por su cuello, dejando a la rubia casi sin fuerzas, por la impresión de su cálida respiración en su nuca. La lengua del shinobi saboreó la piel de los pechos de ella, mientras sus manos se concentraban en las caderas de ella, acariciando el triángulo que formaban.

Volvió a embestir fuertemente en ella decidido a acabar aquello de la mejor manera, la haría gritar de nuevo, ya nada quedaba y debía arriesgarse, ya que cada gemido de ella le excitaba más y le hacía sentirse vivo, necesario en el mundo, y el fugaz deseo de que ambos quedaran roncos por los gritos era algo que llevaba tiempo analizando detenidamente en su mente.

La cabeza de ella golpeó la pared al llegar a su clímax y entre gemidos y gritos aulló de dolor. El movimiento de sus cuerpos volvió a acompasarse con las últimas envestidas que pudo dar el shinobi, y su cuerpo se relajó por la falta de movimiento, hasta desaparecer toda la tensión. Sus gemidos sollozos y gritos se convirtieron en jadeos de regulación aún con restos de la excitación que habían compartido. Ella resbaló suavemente por sus brazos llegando al suelo y continuando con sus sofocos. Su respiración comenzó a tornarse natural y acompasada, mientras él se agachaba hasta apoyar las rodillas en el firme suelo, sus masculinas manos tomaron el rostro de Temari entre ellas mientras ambos esbozaban una tierna y enamorada sonrisa. El Nara acarició levemente la cabeza de Temari, donde había sufrido el choque con la pared, y mientras mantenía su mano ahí, besó la nariz de esta. Los ojos de ambos resplandecían con los colores de aquella avivada noche en Sunakagure No Sato. Los colores de sus oscuros ojos eran iluminados por las luces y el comienzo de los fuegos artificiales, que habían sido ignorados por ellos, debido a la única visión que experimentaban, estaba solos ellos dos simplemente amándose, y con la cabeza llena de sentimientos e ideas que en ese momento pasaban fugazmente, evaporándose en un instante al intentar ser captadas.

Un grito agudo y resonador, acompañado de sollozos casi inaudibles, les aterró, cayendo como un cubo helado. Sus cuerpos se tensaron hasta notar como algo se alteraba en sus cuerpos hasta tal punto que sentían la necesidad de no haber sucumbido a su encuentro, ambos giraron el rostro asustados hacia la portadora de aquella voz.

La larga melena de Ino se mecía con el aire mientras sus ojos permanecían abiertos como platos y un destello delataba que pronto comenzaría a llorar, su mano tapaba completamente su boca acallando la de gritos que ahora ahogaba mordiéndose la lengua, paralizada por la escena que acababa de presenciar.

La rubia de Konoha tenía la esperanza de comenzar una relación con Shikamaru, debido a la distancia emocional que aparentaban que había entre él y Temari, pero todos sus sueños se desvanecieron, ahora no podía pensar, su cuerpo reaccionaba llorando tal como era de esperarse.

Ino salió corriendo a través del pasillo, Shikamaru rápidamente levantó decidido a seguirla, le ofreció a Temari su chaleco para cubrirse y él salió corriendo mientras se arreglaba la ropa. Estaba cerrando la cremallera de su pantalón cuando tuvo que parar para no atropellar a la rubia de Konoha.

La Yamanaka estaba tirada por el suelo, mientras luchaba por no llorar frente a él. Frágil era como se la veía, destrozada y sin esperanzas estaba, fue ahí cuando Shikamaru habló.

_-Ino, por favor, no digas nada a nadie. Amo a Temari y no soportaría que la alejasen de mí, eres mi amiga, se que me ayudarás._

Aquellas precisas palabras eran las que Ino deseó no haber escuchado ni presenciado nunca, en ese instante su alma quebró, y comprendió que ya nada podía hacer para tener a Shikamaru con ella, no del modo que lo tenía Temari.

Solo pudo asentir temblorosa, para segundos después notar los fuertes y anchos brazos de Shikamaru arroparla por unos pequeños segundos, dando una corta despedida a su compañera de equipo, Shikamaru volvió por los pasillos hacia donde Temari.

La ropa que antes yacía desperdigada por el suelo había desaparecido, y ahora estaba cómodamente colocada sobre el cuerpo de Temari, quien lucía triste ante los fuegos.

Para ella era difícil desaparecer sin hablar con sus hermanos, o decirles sobre su relación con el Nara, que continuaba a pesar de la negación que dieron los sabios. Sus hermanos habían sido lo que la unía a este mundo, ahora cambiar todo eso por amor, era complicado. Pero ella era valiente, decidida, y sobre todo amaba al Nara, y no pensaba dudar siquiera si partir o no.

Embobada con los fuegos artificiales, sintió el olor que desprendía su hombre, y lentamente giró su cara hasta verle a él, que la miraba comprensible. Shikamaru era maduro, y constantemente lo demostraba, ahora ella debía hacer todo por él, agradeciéndole la determinación que ahora ella tenía.

Ambos, entraron a sus habitaciones apenas unos segundos, para después salir con dos grandes mochilas. Frente a frente en el pasillo, y con los sollozos de Ino de fondo, que se mantenía en su cuarto, daban los primeros pasos a aquella vida que tanto habían deseado, y que quizás no estaba muy planeado, pero el impulso era característico de Sabaku No Temari, y pronto de Nara Shikamaru.

Juntaron sus manos, mirándose a la cara. Sonrieron dándose ánimos, y con los fuegos artificiales despidiéndolos desde el aire, dos siluetas atravesaban una de las murallas de Sunakagure No Sato.

**-.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........-**

**Bueno, hoy es el preciado cumpleaños de mi adorada Yusha. Subió el final de su fic y comenzó uno, llamado: Obsesión. No es el acostumbrado Shikatema, pero merece la pena, es tan sensual y vivido que se lo recomiendo a ****tods****.**

**Bueno, ya mencioné que es su cumpleaños, pero este fic de 3 capítulos no es suficiente para ella, así lo decido yo, merece mucho más por eso hoy mismo traigo continuación de Love Game y quizás comienze subiendo otro fic que tengo pensado. Aunque tendría que pensarlo bien y ver si la trama tiene buena salida.**

**Espero que comenten en el fic, y no olviden felicitar a mi querida escritora: espero que la encuentren, sino busquen en mis autores, como último recurso.**

**¡Cuidaos y besotes!**

**Yusha, este fic es para tí por completo, pásatelo bien.**


End file.
